1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of portable structures, and more specifically, to a telescoping frame system for a portable home or other structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telescoping structures have existed for some time, but the present invention is unique in that it provides a telescoping frame with two roller wheels and two pivoting arms that hold the structure securely whether it is in an extended or retracted position. The telescoping frame of the present invention also tightens the structure, locking the second half of the structure into the first half when the structure is in a fully retracted position. In addition, the telescoping frame accommodates electric and communications cabling and can be used with a manual or electric actuation system.
Other examples of prior art systems for foldable, movable or collapsible structures include U.S. Pat. No. 113,476 (Williams, 1871); U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,521 (Greco, 1960); U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,386 (Puckett et al. 1973); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,368 (Okada, 1994). Additional references are cited in the Information Disclosure Statement submitted in connection with this application and are incorporated by reference herein.